EraserJoke Drabbles
by Petersta
Summary: Just a bunch of stories of EraserJoke once I finish writing more. Enjoy!
1. Self-Worth

Uncontrollably sobbing, Emi sunk into the couch, unable to release any of the tense anxiety and emotions she had. Cradling herself, her hands cupped her face, holding back the sound of her sobs. Tears staining her face; her heart was crippling.

With Shouta being out on patrol, Emi laid there broken, feeling that bothering someone about her breakdown would make them perceive her as whiny. Taking a deep breath, Emi reached for her phone and messaged Nemuri. "I don't want to worry you, but I'm having a breakdown right now…"

Placing her phone down on her stomach, Emi breathed in and out, hoping it would help her relax some. Checking her phone, she opened her phone to Midnight's reply. "I'm sorry, love. Do you need me to come over?"

Chewing on her lower lip, Emi dictated on how to reply. In some ways, she wanted Nemuri to come over, but then she didn't want her to waste her time. "No, you don't have to come over. I'll be fine."

Receiving an immediate reply, Emi quickly read it to herself. "Emi, you're not fine. Don't lie to me when you messaged me; you were having a breakdown."

Setting her phone down, Emi determined that it wasn't worth arguing about. It was hard to understand why she messaged Nemuri in the first place. Perhaps, she didn't want to bother Shouta while he was out on the job? But contemplating it for the last few minutes, she knew he deserved to know. After all, he was her husband and best friend. Feeling for her phone, Emi unlocked it and went straight to Shouta's contact. "Shouta, I'm having a panic attack right now. Please don't leave work because of me…"

Sitting there for a while, Emi had a few more mental breakdowns before she heard back from anyone.

"EMI! It's Nemuri, let me in!"

Getting onto her feet, everything suddenly turned black. "Shit, I got up too fast..or I guess it could be that I haven't done much other than cry all day."

"Emi, are you talking to yourself?"

"No," Emi blushed as she opened the door.

Hands held out, Nemuri asked, "Emi, you look like shit! What's wrong? Did you and Shouta break up?"

Raising her eyebrows, Emi was startled hearing such a question. "No." Turning back toward the couch, Emi lounged on the sofa without saying anything.

Wandering after Emi, Nemuri wrapped her arm around Emi, laying her head on her shoulder. Brushing Emi's hair behind her ear, she cuddled the woman close to her. "What's wrong?" Nemuri sympathetically asked.

"It's... It's...nothing." Emi croaked, beginning to cry again.

Grazing Emi's hair, Nemuri stroked her back, attempting to calm her. Wanting to call Emi out on her bullshit, but knowing it wasn't what Emi needed, she held her tongue. Sighing, she continued to nestle Emi close, stroking her back. "You can tell me whenever you're ready, okay?"

Gasping, Emi bawled into Midnight's top, soaking it with her tears. "I…feel...I...feel... that...I...don't...amount to...anything."

Breaking Emi off, Nemuri lifted her chin with a few fingers, "Love, don't say that. You mean the world to so many people, me, Hizashi, Aizawa...definitely Aizawa. Hell, he married you for God sake! If you didn't mean that much to him, believe me, he would have left you already if you didn't."

Trembling from Nemuri's words, Emi sobbed harder than before into the woman's already soaked shirt. Clenching her arms around Nemuri's waist, she let every that she could out.

Flaring her nose, Nemuri felt defeated after making an effort to help her hurting friend. Lightly grazing Emi's back, she came to the conclusion it was the only thing she was useful for the moment.

Crying endlessly, Emi eventually fell asleep in Nemuri's arms, leaving the mess she made of Nemuri's shirt to clean up later.

Slamming the door, Shouta made his way over to Emi and Nemuri. "Nemuri, what the hell are you doing here?"

Slightly turning her head, Nemuri answered him, raising her eyebrows. "Emi had a meltdown, and I decided to come to support her since you couldn't."

Snickering, Shouta scrunched his face. "Are you trying to make me feel bad? Because it's not working."

Rolling her eyes, Nemuri addressed him, "No, I was simplifying stating why I came. You were unable to, so I came. If it makes you feel any better, I couldn't do anything for her... "Jerking her head away, she pulled her hand behind her ear. "No matter what I did, it made matters worse. Eventually, it got to the point where she cried herself asleep, and now you're here. Do you want to wake up your sleeping beauty?"

Tilting his head back, Aizawa glared at Nemuri, hating her for taunting him for not being able to take care of her.

"What? You can touch her, you know? I didn't break her totally…" Nemuri informed him, looking at him from her glasses.

Leaning down, Shouta adjusts her from her face down position. Making it so that she's facing up, he lifts her, carrying her bridal style. "Thank you, Nemuri." He stated without turning his head to acknowledge her.

Leaving Nemuri behind, Shouta takes her into their bedroom. Lying her down on the bed, he caresses her face, noting how rough it had been for her earlier. Spinning around, he grabbed a few kleenexes off of their dresser. Bringing it to her face, he cleaned the tears and snot. Aware he woke her up, he greeted her, "Good morning, sunshine."

Grimacing, Emi shot him a dirty look. "The sun isn't out yet, so I don't know what you're talking about."

Smirking, Shouta places his hand on Emi's cheek, holding her head. "No, silly. You're the sun that wakes me up every day."

Cackling, Emi cried tears of laughter. "HA! Good one! If only I was that!"

Glaring at Emi, Shouta hissed, "If you're not going to appreciate my love, I guess I can just leave then." Keeping her in his peripheral view, he got up off the bed and changed out of his hero clothes. Putting on a light black t-shirt, and some pink sweatpants, he walked over by Emi. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or are you going to continue to refuse to answer me?"

Covering her face with her hands, Emi mumbled, knowing Shouta would understand her with how he was talking at the moment. "I'm l...ly, Shouta."

"Emi, I can't hear you when you put your hands over your mouth. Removing her hands, he gripped her chin. "Now, tell me what's going on."

Tears glistening in her eyes, Emi whimpered. "I'm lonely."

Maintain eye contact, Shouta scratched his cheek, considering what could be done about their situation.

Jerking away, Emi tugged the blanket over her head, hiding from the world.

"Oh, no, you don't." Shouta specified as he yanked the blanket off of her. "If your lonely, that means I'm doing something wrong, Emi. Is it because I haven't been spending much time with you lately?"

"It's not your fault, Shouta." Emi cried, knowing nothing would get fixed if she didn't admit that she wished Shouta would spend more time with her in general.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Shouta called her out, "Don't tell me that. I could do so much for you, but I haven't been. I've been failing you as a husband. I've been giving my students and everyone more of my time. You're supposed to be my top priority, and yet here I am failing you. You haven't even asked for any of my time lately, Emi. Why is that?"

Choking on her words, Emi explained, "You were so busy these last few weeks, and I didn't want to be selfish by asking you to spend some time with me when you had better things to do."

Entwining himself around her, he tightly clasped her in his arms. "Emi, I love you more than anything in this world. Eri is important to me, too, but you and I are meant to be a team. Let me make that up to you, Emi. Please tell me if that happens next time. I'll make sure that I set aside time for you every day, alright?"

Choking up, Emi groaned. What was she supposed to do about this situation? "You don't have to do that, Shouta… Do what you want or need to instead of planning time out for me." Even though she suggested such a thing, secretly she was dying inside. She was utterly broken, and there was nothing anyone could do about it except for Shouta.

Kissing her forehead, Shouta ruffled her hair with his fingers. "Emi, don't belittle yourself. You may not see your self-worth, but I assure you, I will prove to you that you deserve my time. If I didn't want to give you my time, I shouldn't have married you. Now, believe me, Emi."

Understanding what Shouta meant, Emi nuzzled herself into his neck. "If it wouldn't be too much of a problem, yeah. I would like that."

Grunting, Shouta caressed her back as he held her in his arms. "It will never be a problem. My love for you is ceaseless, Emi. Remember that."

Nodding, Emi returned his embrace. "You're too good for me, Shouta."

Intertwining his fingers through the back of her hair, Shouta whispered in her ear, "Stop telling yourself that Emi. You mean the world to me. You deserve so much, Emi. It hurts me to have you think that you don't deserve so much more than you've been given."

Pushing against his shoulders, Emi needed to stare into his eyes, searching to see if he honestly meant what he said. She was sure of it, but she kept telling herself otherwise. "I'm sorry, I'm so troublesome, Shouta."

Resting his forehead against hers, Emi Aizawa, I made you my wife. Let me love you as I do myself if not more."

Gazing into his eyes, Emi finally accepted his words. "Okay."

Smirking, he rolled onto her, laying his head on her chest. "I swear Emi that I will give you everything I have to give."

Entwining her fingers in his hair, Emi acknowledged everything they discussed that night. "I'm sure you will, Shouta." Smiling to herself, she pecked his head.

Lifting his head, Shouta grabbed her jaw. Bringing his face closer to hers, he gave her a soft, tender kiss. Breaking away, he stared into her eyes. "I love you, Emi."

"I love you too, Shouta." Emi retorted with a soft smile across her lips.


	2. Merry Christmas, Dad!

"Eri! Eri! Where in the world are you!" Emi called from across the toy store. Wandering around the store for her daughter, Emi clicked her heels against the floor as she passed through every aisle. "Eri, your father is going to kill me for losing you…"

Sneaking behind her mother, Eri ran from one of the aisles and tugged on Emi's sweater dress. "I found you!"

Swiveling around, Emi jumped. "Eri! Don't you ever do that again." Kneeling on the ground, she wrapped her arms around the young girl. "I was so scared! I thought I lost you…"

Giggling, Eri grinned wide, "You scared me yesterday as I was getting ready for bed. So, I would try and see if I could do it to you."

Pressing her lips together, she couldn't reprimand the girl since she was the reason, Eri had done it in the first place. Reacting for the girl's hand, she led her out of the store. "Remind me why we were in there when we were supposed to be looking for a girl for your father?"

Bursting with joy, Eri blurted, "We were looking for a stuffed cat!"

Cocking an eyebrow, Emi questioned everything. Why were they looking for a stuffed animal when they already pictures of cats all over their apartment? "What about we do something else instead?"

"What?"

"We'll go get a cat." Emi said with a wide grin.

"We're going to get a cat and stuff it! No, we can't do that! That's horrible!" Eri roared. Her fists were clenched, not wanting to believe her mother was a monster.

Drawn aback, Emi flinched at her daughter's comment. "No! I would never do such a thing!" Stopping, she reassured Eri that nothing was going to happen to a poor cat out there. "I was thinking of buying a cat since all your father does is help out strays and watch them when he can." Raising the back of her hand to the side of her mouth, she disclosed, "Plus we can always claim the cat for ourselves."

Chuckling at her mother, Eri took hold of her Emi's hand and walked with her to the nearest pet store. Spotting some animals within the window, Eri questioned where they were going. "What is that?"

"That's a pet shelter. This is where people have taken their pets if they don't want them anymore or some of them are even abandoned or found on the streets." Emi explained.

Gasping with excitement, Eri dropped Emi's hand and ran inside the store. "I'm going to find dad a cat!"

Following the girl inside, Emi wasn't shocked to see her daughter so ecstatic about adopting a cat for her father. Finding her daughter inside, she discovers Eri staring at a black cat with a large white stripe on its stomach and blue eyes.

"This one," Eri stated without any hesitation.

Clicking her tongue, Emi skimmed the cat's given information. "Kiyomi."

"What's a Kiyomi?"

"It's her name. She's three years old. She's in need of her forever home...well, all of these animals are in need of that." Emi answered. Setting her hand on Eri's shoulder, she leaned down.

Swiveling around, Eri requested, giving her mother the widest grin she could. "Can we get all of the kitties?"

Cracking a smile, Emi pointed out why they couldn't do that, "If we buy every cat here, then what will stop us from bringing every cat off the street and into our home? The point is, we can't save every cat or animal. There's just too many. We can take the one you wanted and give it the best home we can, though."

Drawing her brows together, the small girl pouts. "Okay. Can we help these other cats find a home though?"

Stroking her daughter's hair, Emi sighed, "Eri, you have such caring heart...perhaps, if you really wanted to, you could spend some time helping out at a shelter."

Beaming with excitement, Eri lifted her head. "Yes! I like that!"

Nodding, Emi stepped away to fill out the adoption papers for the cat.

Dropping the bag of food she was carrying, Eri extended her hand for the door. Opening it, the bag she dropped, immediately fell forward. "Dad! We're home!"

Getting up from his study, Shota wandered over to the front door. Instantly recognizing the bag on the floor for cat food, he cocked an eyebrow. "Eri, why do we need cat food?"

Setting the cat litter down beside the cat food, Emi exhaled. "That was too much work…" Placing the cage on the counter, she stretched out her back. "So, Eri picked out your Christmas present."

With the cage door facing the other direction, Shota spun it around gently. "What the hell."

"Shota, language." Emi reprimanded him. Walking toward the door, she helped Eri out, so the door could close. "Eri, do you want to tell dad about why we got him what we did?"

Bouncing, Eri ran forward, leaping into Shouta's arms. "We got you a kitty!"

Smirking, he pushes her hair behind her ears. "I see that. Why did you do that? What makes you think that we need a cat?"

Ignoring his last question, she blurts, "So everyone knows that you love kitties so much that we got you one. Whenever you see a stray, you stop to check on it."

About to interrupt her, Aizawa is greeted by a cat instead.

With the cat in Emi's arms, she sets it on his shoulders. "There."

"Emi, take the cat off of me. Why would you ever put her there?" With the cat jumping off instantly, Kiyomi began exploring the apartment.

Laughing, Emi found it quite entertaining watching Eri and Shouta try and find the cat. "Seriously, she'll be fine. I had a few cats growing up."

Flustered, Shouta yelled through the apartment, looking for her. "You don't just put a cat on someone's shoulder, Emi! Plus, her claws didn't make it the most comfortable.

Bursting their bubble from across the apartment, she calls, "She's over here!" Picking her up, Emi is surprised to have the cat respond with a loving meow as she purrs.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Shouta sighs, " If that cat is going to be apart of your jokes then I don't want anything to do with her."

Immediately thinking that her father was serious, she attacked from behind with a hug. "Please don't get rid of her! We picked her out just for you!"

Approaching, Shouta with the cat, Emi taunted him as she held the cat to his face, "We bought her just for you!" Changing her voice, she continued, "Don't you want me? I don't want to go back. Please don't send me back to the shelter. I like it here."

Taking the cat from Emi, Shouta glowered at her, "Stop. You're only making yourself look like a fool."

Not disagreeing, Emi embraced him, joining the family hug. "Is that right? Too bad I'm your fool."

Flinching, Shouta found himself rather irritated, "Why didn't you tell me you were getting a cat?"

"Because it was a surprise, silly!" Eri proclaimed. "We couldn't have you know what we got you for Christmas! Mom even said that! No one can know what they're getting for Christmas."

Glaring at Emi, he retorted, "Well, it's a good thing your mother doesn't know what I'm giving her for Christmas then." Stroking the cat, Shouta glanced at the cat, hearing her purr.

Agreeing with Shouta, Eri shouted, "Yeah! Mom gets a surprise too!"

"Sounds fantastic!" Emi grinned, knowing that she was probably to get it from Shouta later. Pecking his cheek, she then rested her head against her husband's shoulder.

Pressing his lips together, Shouta called off the family hug session, "Can I have my personal space back?"

"No." Emi quickly responded.

Noticing Eri let go, Shouta handed her the cat. Throwing Emi over his shoulder, he walked over to their bedroom. "Eri, why don't you show uncle Hizashi the cat."

Nodding, Eri quickly ran out with great enthusiasm, "He's going to love her!" Closing the door behind her, she disappeared.

Pushing herself up, she discovered Shouta was moving. "Shouta, where are we goi.." She was unable to finish her sentence before she was thrown on the bed. "SHOUTA!"

Curling his lip, Shouta crawled on the bed. "I told you. Someone is going to get punished for not asking me before they bought a cat."

"Ha! You love it and you know it. Don't blame me. Eri knows you're in love with cats. So, she wanted to buy you one. I simply agreed. Plus I told her, she could help you with taking care of her. It'll help her in being responsible...Yes, it's your cat, but I think that she simply wants to see you happy." She addressed with a smug look on her face.

"Emi...You think I'm going to believe that?" He sighed.

"You know Shouta, I'm done trying to convince you of what happened. You're either going to believe me or not…" Looking away, she sneered, "Honestly, it's ridiculous that you can't take my word on it. Not everything I do is a joke. I would have admitted to it if it was or if it was my plan."

Shouta closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine... I believe you."

"You believe me after I reprimand you? That isn't okay, Shouta." Emi growled.

Laughing, Shouta leered her, "You're adorable when you're angry."

Flipping him over, Emi scolded him, "Shouta Aizawa, you are not going to be able to dismiss this… The face that you accused me of such a thing and now you're ignoring it...is not okay."

Finding this slightly humorous, Shouta understood where she was coming from, but he continued to push her farther. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

Scrunching her nose, she lets go of him. Getting up, she got onto her feet and walked away. "I'm not in the right mindset for this, Shouta. I don't want to argue with you...You know I hate that." Flustered, she left the bedroom.

Pushing himself up, he chased after her. Grabbing her from behind, he carried her to the couch. Sitting down, he set her on his lap.

"SHOUTA! LET ME GO!" Emi shouted with clutched teeth.

Lifting a hand to her cheek, Shouta made eye contact with her. "Em, please let me apologize. I...I didn't mean to take it that far."

"You didn't mean to take it that far! So you just expect me to let it go and act as nothing happened?!" Emi barked with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Pressing his lips together, Shouta found himself rather disappointed with what he had done to his wife. Using his thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes, he apologized, "Emi, I don't expect you to do any of that… I want you to recognize that I won't do anything like that again." Kissing her forehead, he locked eyes with her. "I promise, Emi."

Letting out a deep breath, she immediately wrapped her around his neck. Crying into his shirt, she confided, "I hate it when we argue…"

"I know. I know…" Stroking her hair, he placed his head against hers. "You know what I love about you, Em?"

Looking up with tear-stained eyes, she waited for his response without asking.

Immediately, Shouta lightly gripped her chin and brought her into a tender, loving kiss.

Deciding to give in, she returned his advancements. Sliding her hand from the back of his neck to the back of his head, she desired to give him as much love as she could just within that one kiss.

Breaking away to breathe, Shouta leans his head against hers, "I love you, Emi...I know it may not always seem that way, but I do. You matter so much to me."

Smiling, Emi ran her fingers through his hair. "I know."

Glaring at her, he insisted, "Please don't say that again...I don't need our romance to be like Han Solo and Princess Lela."

Laughing, she pecked his lips. "I love you, too."


	3. A Troublesome New Year's

Bursting into the apartment, Hizashi yells, "GOOD EVENING, AIZAWAS!"

Popping her head out from the hallway, Emi hissed, "Hizashi! What the hell! Eri and Shouta are sleeping."

"Emi, We're already awake," Shouta informed the two.

Immediately strolling into their apartment, Hizashi ignored Emi's wish since it proved to have not helped at all anyway. "Shouta, are you ready to celebrate?"

"For what?" Shouta asked without giving any regard for what day it was.

"It's New Year's Eve... It's the last day of the year, bro!" Hizashi exclaimed with large hand movements. "It's the last day of the decade, and we need to make this worthwhile for Eri after all!"

Instantly Eri sprang off from the couch and into Hizashi's arms as she heard her name. "Uncle Hizashi! What does someone do on New Year's Eve?"

Giving her a wide grin, Hizashi advised her, "It's only one of the most important days of the year."

Shaking her head, Emi interjected, "Yes, but we had plans. I was going to take her to the temple."

"Why would you do that? You can do that another year. Eri deserves to have the most exciting celebration she can for her first New Years." Hizashi explained.

Tilting her head back, Emi groaned, "Hizashi, why can't you let us do what we planned in a family instead of stepping in?"

"Because what you two planned for Eri is not what any eight-year-old should be doing for her first New Year's with both of you as her parents," Hizashi announced. Glaring at Emi, he thought she was ridiculous for the time being."

Swiveling around, Emi stomped over to Shota, grumbling, "Shota! Tell your best friend to mind his own business."

"Mind your own business, Hizashi."

Taking a deep breath, Emi pressed her lips together and climbed over the couch. "Shota, that is not what I meant. Seriously, step it up."

Abruptly taking Emi down by pulling her into his arms, he informed her, "Emi, calm down. It's not that big of a deal."

Smirking, Hizashi momentarily thought he had convinced Shota to follow through with his idea.

"Hizashi, you're not off either. You caused this whole thing. I think Emi deserves an apology."

Raising a brow, Hizashi set Eri down and strolled over to the end of the couch. "You're telling me to apologize, Shota? An eight-year-old would not want to spend her night at a temple for the beginning of New Years."

"Emi's family is traditional." He quickly retorted. Cocking his head slightly, enough to establish eye contact with him. "I won't disagree with you, but Emi and I had this planned. I think it would be best for us to leave it as is."

Shaking his head, Hizashi was unimpressed, "You know, Emi, I thought out of all people that you would be all for this. Just because your family is traditional doesn't mean that you have to do the same traditions."

"Let go of me, Shota," Emi demanded. Glowering at both of them, she was ready to storm off.

Wrapping his other hand around Emi, Shota suggested, "What about we go out and do something like Hizashi suggested, and then we go out to the temple afterward?"

Giving both of them the stink eye, Emi became limp in Shota's arms.

Grimacing, Shota adjusts her, so he can throw her over his shoulder. "You want to act like a sack of potatoes, I'll treat you like one."

Walking up to her father, Eri breaks the bickering, "How does one act like a sack of potatoes?"

Chuckling some, Shota explained, "Your mom has decided to act like a two-year-old by making a huge fit about this whole thing."

Still unsure about what her father meant, Eri continued to ack, "I still don't get it. How is a two-year-old like a sack of potatoes?"

"She's made her body limp by making it harder for everyone else since she didn't get her way."

"So, she's broken?" Eri guessed.

"Yup. Mom's broken, and you know what we do with broken things?" Shota stated with a broad smirk.

Shaking her head, Eri ran to go get her shoes along with her mother's. "Are we going out?"

"Yes. We're going to return your mom to your grandparents and say we want a new one." Shota joked, knowing Emi was going to give him the silent treatment later.

About to burst out with laughter, Hizashi covered his mouth before Emi noticed.

"We can get a new mom? How does that work?" Eri called from across the apartment.

"As I said, we go to your grandparents and say that mom is broken, and we want a new one." Opening the door, Shota grabbed Emi's coat from the closet and set it on her.

Finally speaking up, Emi uttered, "You're so cruel. Maybe you should just join Hizashi and leave me be."

"No, we have to take you back. That's what I told, Eri." Shota argued.

Finally pushing herself up, Emi glared at both Hizashi and Shota. "Let. Me. Go."

Without letting her resist him any further, Shota spanked her, making her immediately submit. "Bad sack of potatoes. Bad."

Blushing a deep red, Emi did not have it. "Shota, I swear when we get back. I am never talking to you again."

"You'll talk to me now, though?" Shota leered.

"Shota, you're a piece of junk right now…"

"So, I'm a piece of junk, and you're a sack of potatoes? Interesting." Shota continued to prod.

With Eri finally finding her shoes along with her mother's, she came racing in the room and grabbed her coat. Laying Emi's shoes on the floor, Eri hesitated, "How is mom going to get to grandma and grandpa's?"

"Looks like your father is carrying her the whole way," Hizashi announced, acting like this was a natural occurrence to happen within the Aizawa household.

"Shota...I swear, if you don't put me down, I'm going to be the one returning you to your parents." Emi growled.

Picking Emi's shoes off the floor, Eri helped her mom put them on. "Mom sounds angry."

"Does she?" Shota asked like he had no clue what was happening between him and his wife.

"Shota, I want to say so many things right now that I can't...Let me down. You're not funny…"

Walking into the room, Nemuri pokes her head in. "Oh, it looks like I'm missing some of the fun."

"Nemuri, tell Shota to put me down!" Emi hollered with her fists, now beating his back.

"Why would she tell me that? You're just starting to give me a massage? She wouldn't want to ruin that." Shota teased as he walked out the door.

Gradually pushing herself up, Emi didn't care if she fell onto her face or not. With him holding her where her knees crested, she pressed as hard she could against his shoulder. Falling backward, she was convinced she was going to land on her head only to be caught by her cruel husband.

"Woah, there. That's why you don't do things like that." Shota grinned as he adjusted her in his arms and carried her bridal style.

"You're despicable." Emi scoffed.

Curling a corner of his mouth, Shota pecked her cheek. "All the BS you get to deal with, and yet you're my wife."

"And they said that I would be driving you off the walls…" Emi mumbled. Scrunching up her nose, she jerked her head, so she didn't have to look at him.

Approaching the two, Nemuri educated them, "Everyone could hear you down the hallway, especially Emi."

Tugging on Shota's shirt, Eri blurted, "Are we going to leave, yet?"

"Shota, please put me down."

Acknowledging what his wife said, he set her down on her feet. Pulling her into his embrace, he held her close, so he could whisper in her ear. "I want you to stay by my side the whole night."

Blinking a few times, Emi's complexion changed to light pink. Following her husband's lead out the door, Emi reached out for Eri's hand.

Clutching onto her mother's hand, Eri exclaimed, "Yay!"

Arriving at Mic's apartment, Shota wandered into the apartment with his wife and Eri. Seating himself on the couch, Midnight and Hizashi followed closely behind.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Emi laid her head against Shota's shoulder. "You better make it up to me, what you did back at our place." She muttered.

Hopping onto Shota's lap, Eri cried, "When is the fun going to start?"

Letting out a small laugh, Emi provoked him, "Yeah, Hizashi, when is the fun going to start?"

Pressing his lips together, Shota sighed and got up. Setting Eri back down on the couch, he pulled Emi up. Leaning against her ear, he whispered, "I'm getting you out of here."

Flushed in the face, Emi tagged along behind him.

"Hizashi. Nemuri. Take care of Eri please, I'm going to get Emi some air." Shota dictated. Walking out of the apartment before the two could stop them, he ignored everything that they said, pleading for them to come back.

Leaving the building, Shota feels back pocket. "Seems like I forgot my phone." He said, smiling faintly.

"You did that on purpose." Emi accused him.

With a spark in his eye, Shota glanced at her as he intertwined her fingers through hers. "I apologize if I took our little joke too far."

Only glimpsing at him, Emi specified, "I thought that you were on my side, Shota...and then things went too far. It was embarrassing."

Stopping in his tracks, he pulled Emi into his arms. "Love, you enjoyed that more than you'll admit."

Jerking her head away, irritably looked away. "Don't be ridiculous! Hizashi and I are constantly bickering at each other."

Grasping the bottom of her jaw, Shota firmly looked her in the eye. "Hey, you and Hizashi don't always have to get along. It's fine if you disagree."

Breathing in from her mouth and out through her nose, Emi sharply stated, "I hate arguing though, Shota! The two of us are constantly getting in catfights it seems! I hate it!"

Lifting his hand from her chin, Shota placed it on her cheek, caressing it. "Em, I'm not condoning either side, but I know that Hizashi does care for you. There have been quite a few times where the two of you have gotten along so well. I'm confident that the two of you will figure something out…" Curling a corner of his mouth, he tightened his grip around her. "Plus, this allows me to have more time with you while everyone else gets to watch Eri."

"You're still despicable." Emi addressed, scrunching her nose as Shota began to inch closer and closer to her lips.

Pressing his lips against hers, Shota kissed her with deep fervor.

Breaking away, Emi froze. Trying to take everything in, she was greeted by his lips again this time only momentarily.

"I love you," Shota said with a warm grin.

Pausing for a moment, Emi questioned whether or not she should make her husband wait for her reply. Giving in, she responded by giving him another peck. "I love you, too."

Taking her hand again, Shota took her to a park to walk-off her nerves. "Let's take a walk, love."

Taking her to a bench next to a large park, Shota sat her down and got on one knee. "Do you remember this park?"

Cocking an eyebrow, Emi retorted, "No, I don't. Shota, I don't understand what's going on…"

Chuckling some, Shota addressed, "And they said that women remember those life-changing moments in a relationship?"

"Shota, one you have laughed way too much today. Two, what happened here that I should know what happened?" Emi confessed, waiting for him to address what it was that he was getting at.

"This is where I proposed to you." He laughed, entertained by her unawareness.

Scanning the area, Emi denied it. "No, that doesn't sound right. This isn't it, Shota. I think I would know where you proposed to me."

"This is where I proposed Emi. It's not my fault that you don't remember where I did it." Shota made clear. Standing up, he walked closer to the pond, not giving the slightest care how Emi would react.

"YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!" Emi roared.

With his hands in his pockets and focus on the pond, Shota snickered, "Em, you're such a drama queen."

"I am not a drama queen!" She snapped, stomping over to him. "I might as well just walk back and call it a night." Spinning around, Emi begins walking back.

Choosing not to respond to her horrible behavior, he knew that she would come back. He knew that if it was anyone else, she would have stormed off already, but their relationship was different. Sensing her presence around still, Shota patiently waited for her to approach him.

Emi had only walked to the developed path for walking. Thinking that Shota was going to come after her, she waited there for a few minutes. Without Shota even turning around, she snuck upon him.

Perceiving that she was going to come up from behind, he dodged her. Instead of letting her fall, Shota swooped her into his arms. "Someone is extra."

"I am not extra," Emi commented.

Pecking her cheek, Shota disagreed, "Yes, you are. You're my little drama queen."

"Shota Aizawa, I am not a drama queen. You're just calling me names now…" Emi groaned as she fought against Shota's grip around her.

Scooping her off her feet, he carries her bridal style. "Emi Aizawa, you're being such a troublemaker right now."

Scrunching her nose again, she made a joke about their relationship, "You know, Shota, You are my anxiety. You just take my breath away."

Confirming what she said, Shota found himself amused. "I'm sure that could be said for both of us, except for the fact that I don't have anxiety."

Laughing, Emi asked, "Can I borrow a kiss from you? I promise you that I will give it back."

Raising an eyebrow, Shota set her back on her feet. "I don't think I want that."

Drawn back, Emi continued with the jokes, determined she would win whatever was going on between them. "You know, Shota...You and I have committed the perfect crime together already. I've stolen your heart, and you've stolen mine."

Arching his lips, Shota leered at his wife, finding her responses funnier than her jokes. "My heart is still in my chest, actually."

Ignoring his comment, Emi persisted, "Out of a scale of one to ten, you are the only one for me." Thinking she was especially clever with that one, she was smiling from ear to ear. "Can't diss me with that one now, my darling Shota!"

Biting his lip, Shota contemplated whether or not to burst her bubble. "You got me there, Em."

"I win." Emi beamed. Hugging her husband, she felt accomplished by Shota admitting his defeat.

"Does that mean that I still get that kiss that you said you would give back?" Shota winked, returning her embrace.

Jumping into his arms, Emi awkwardly hung onto him like a Koala.

"Emi, what the hell," Shota grunted. Placing his hands underneath her armpits, he pulled her up, so her legs rested on his hips. "Emi, you're ridiculous."

"But I'm your ridiculousness." Emi cried out with a jovial smile.

Shota chuckled for a moment. "Yes, Emi. You're my ridiculous and dramatic bride." With Emi sticking her tongue out, Shota instantly leaned in and kissed her.

Returning the kiss, Emi brought her hands to Shota's face, holding it as she deepened the kiss. Intertwining her fingers with Shota's hair, she gently caressed his cheek.

Supporting her with one hand on her bottom, he set his other hand on her neck. With it already being late when they left the apartment, Shota didn't give the slightest care about making it back in time for the new year. If it was up to him, he would live secluded with Emi and Eri, excluding the time he had to spend teaching at UA and patrolling at night, which included a majority of his time. There would be times where he would appreciate spending time with Hizashi, Toshinori, Nemuri, and some of the others, but otherwise, he was satisfied with his married life.

Pulling away, Emi took her phone out. Gasping, she placed a few fingers over her mouth. "Shota...it's past Midnight." Glancing up, she was greeted with another smooch. Pulling herself away again, she delicately played with his hair. "You're beautiful." She randomly commented, gazing into his dark, drowsy eyes.

Snickering, Shota shook his head. "That is nothing I would ever call myself…"

Sticking her tongue at him again, Emi swiftly licked his lips and attempted to run away only to fail.

Throwing her over his shoulder again, Shota used the fireman's carry to bring her back home. "I won't be surprised if anyone thinks that you're intoxicated."

Pouting, Emi groaned, "You sure know how to ruin a good time…"

Heaving a sigh, Shota pinched the bridge of his nose, grumbling, "You're a lot to handle, you know that?"

"Imagine our kids!" Emi exclaimed, trying to push him over his limit and admit that he loved all of this.

"Fuck. Why did I do that to myself...My class is too much to handle on some days. You're too much to deal with on most days. How am I supposed to handle dealing with my own kids? You already made Eri into a little smartass." Shota mumbled.

"You're going to love them, Shota! I know you will. It'll be worth it in the end. We'll have mini you and mes around, isn't that adorable?"

"No. Sounds like a nightmare." Shota disclosed. Making his way back to the apartment, he carried Emi up the stairs and into Hizashi's place. "Hey, we made it back."

"After midnight! What were you two doing? We had to make sure that Eri had the best New Year's of her life while you two were doing who knows what." Hizashi remarked, crossing his arms and turned the other way.

"It seems that the two of you used us as babysitters to get away and fool around." Nemuri articulated, winking as if to say that she knew exactly what they had done. "Why are you carrying Emi like that?"

Letting her go, Shota was speechless. He had no words to express how he felt or thought about their accusations.

"It's my fault. We wouldn't have left if I didn't act the way I did. I was selfish, inconsiderate, and rude…" Emi bowed, hoping they would accept her apology.

Unable to stay angry at Emi, Hizashi shuffled over to her. Hugging her, he forgave her. "Emi, we have our days. I didn't respond the best either, so please forgive me for that."

Returning his hug, Emi recognized that the new year was starting off well. "I'm glad that we're letting the things of the past remain there." Breaking away from the hug, she shot him an enormous smile. "Thank you, Hizashi. I appreciate you, I really do."

Nodding, Hizashi spun around and picked up Eri. Carrying her over to Shota, he gently placed her in his best friend's arms. "Here. She was very well behaved."

Acknowledging what Hizashi said, Shota grabbed Emi's hand and took them back to their apartment in another building.

Arriving there, Emi and Shota helped each other to get Emi ready for bed and tucked in. Recognizing Eri would probably wake them up in the morning and question them about everything, they quickly got into bed as well.

Crawling toward Shota, Emi embraced Shota. "I love you…"

Groaning from Emi's sudden movement, Shota tightened his hold on her. "I love you, too, even if you drive me crazy…"

Laughing to herself, Emi pecked his cheek. "You're going to love our kids."

Slightly opening an eye, he uttered, "Yeah, and you all will bring me down to my grave."

"And you call me dramatic, you're the dramatic one at the moment," Emi advised him.

"Hmmm...I'm only stating the truth."

"Well, you don't have to spend every moment with us." She pointed out, stroking his chest.

"Good, I'll live on the other side of town then." Shota sarcastically stated, curving his lips in a small grin.

"Shota. You're horrible." Adjusting herself, so she was on the other side of the bed, she moved as far away from him as possible.

Sighing, Shota reached over and pulled her into his arms. "It was a joke, you don't seem to get sarcasm."

"I get it, but it's rude." The coral haired woman huffed.

Pushing back his hair, he specified for her, "Well, I assure you that I wouldn't do that to you, Eri or our supposed future kids."

"Fine." With her arms crossed, Emi glanced at him. Shuffling herself, she rested her hands on his chest and nuzzled into his neck, falling asleep.


	4. Joke's on You!

"Dad! Mom and I made you breakfast!" Handing him a plate of what looked like eggs and toast, Eri knew that her dad was going to be in for a real treat when he took the first bite, literally.

Grabbing the plate from Eri, Shouta thanked her and took a bite of the toast. He didn't look at it too closely since he was busy looking over emails before the school day. Scrunching his nose, Shouta looked at Eri was disgust.

Tilting her head, Eri skipped away, smiling wide. "April Fool!"

Spitting the cookie out, Shouta stormed into the kitchen. There he found Emi making breakfast, rice, natto, and fish. "What the heck is this supposed to be?"

"Your dessert," Emi smirked, kissing his cheek once he approached her. "Did you like your treat? I have some more for later." She winked.

Shifting his gaze, Shouta discovered Eri drinking out of a glue bottle. "What the hell…Eri don't drink out of there!"

"Mom put vegetable juice in here." Eri retorted, thinking her mother was hilarious.

Shouta wasn't surprised. Emi did anything and everything she could to have a laugh. "Emi, you have a poor sense of humor…"

"Hm? I do? That's a surprise. A lot of people would disagree with that." Emi retorted, handing him his breakfast.

"I'm not most people."

"You're the minority. I know." She dictated, raking her fingers through her hair.

"The minority? It's amusing that you think the "majority" of people enjoy your pranks." Shouta air quoted with his fingers.

Gasping, Emi pouted, "Rude." Walking away, she sat next to Eri. "At least, she knows what's good."

"What's good. You're using that term vaguely...it's opinion. Just like my opinion of you isn't a fact for everyone." Shouta necessitated, poking his fish with his chopsticks, checking if it was fake or not.

"Liking mom is an opinion? What?" Eri questioned. Dropping her jaw, a bit of food fell from her mouth.

"Yeah. His feelings for you, me, our cat, anyone is all any opinion. It's not a fact." Emi informed the small girl, thinking the whole thing was ridiculous.

"Just like your mother's feelings for me, you, so on. It goes the same for you, Eri." Shouta specified. Eating breakfast, he wandered to their living room. "No more pranks. I don't care if it's April Fools. I'm not falling for it."

Pursing her lips, Emi winked at Eri. The pranks would continue all when Shouta let his guard down. She knew how to get him.

"Emi? Where's my phone?" Shouta asked, searching the whole apartment for it. "Seriously, it isn't funny."

Covering her mouth, Emi was unable to contain her laughter.

"...Why do I deserve to be tortured?" Shouta groaned, clutching Emi's hand. "Give it to me. I have messages."

"Oops." Emi smiled. Skipping to their bedroom, she picked it up from its charging spot and gave it to him.

Opening it, Shouta looked up at her and shook his head. "You're lucky that each of them is labeled correctly...at least, they better be, or you're in trouble."

Bursting out in laughter, Emi slapped her thigh. "I'm glad you liked it." She had changed all his phone icons to cats, but underneath, she labeled what each app was. She wasn't that cruel, after all.

Between the two of them, he actually enjoyed the new icons. The fact that he adored cats wasn't a secret, but he didn't know anyone else who would set all of his icons to cats. Checking the background and lock screen, Shouta identified that Eri and Emi took a picture of the two of them what must have been this morning before he woke up. "Did you change everything on my phone, Em?"

"No, I didn't touch your contacts, social media, the more important stuff. I have brains." Emi scrunched her face and stuck her tongue out.

"Are you trying to hint at something?" Shouta chuckled.

Without giving another minute, Emi glared at her husband.

Eri and Emi spent the whole day planting tricks. At the same time, Shouta was busy hiding away in his office, staying up with school during the quarantine. The two women did everything they could think of. They made cupcakes with and without broccoli and cauliflower in the middle, making it a dessert roulette. Emi got a temporary tattoo done by a close friend who agreed to help her pull it off, having it say, 'Cat Parents.' Just in case, Hizashi came over, she taped bugs in the lampshades, knowing he would lose his cool quickly.

Waiting for the perfect moment to run into Shouta's room and tape an airhorn under his chair, Emi swiftly ran in and out, knowing he wouldn't take long in the bathroom.

Returning to the living room, Emi cuddled Eri. "Shh." Patiently waiting for Shouta to respond, the two turned on a movie, acting as if they were keeping out of trouble.

"I can't help, but feel like I can't trust the two you...I'm actually thinking of calling Hizashi over as reinforcement. He'd be willing to babysit you more than I will." Shouta huffed, dragging his feet across the room and to his office.

"bwAAAAAAAHHHP"

Roaring with laughter, the two females had tears streaming down their cheeks from being in hysterics.

"That's it. I'm calling Hizashi." Shouta growled, quickly dialing his best friend. "Hey, it's me. I need you to come over."

"Why? I'm supposed to stay inside, bro."

"I'm going crazy…" Shouta mumbled, tilting his head back in frustration. "Please…"

"Sho, why can't Emi and Eri help you?"

"They're the ones causing my pain." Shouta huffed, ripping the blowhorn off from under his chair.

"How?"

"Stop asking questions and get your ass over here." Shouta wasn't up for fifty questions. Not today.

"...Fine. I'll be over in a few."

With only the staff being the only ones on campus at this time, it didn't take Hizashi long to get to Shouta's apartment. Knocking on the door, Hizashi called, "Hey, Shouta! I'm here for moral support!"

Hearing Hizashi, Emi quickly turned off the lights and turned on all the lamps. Running to the door, she greeted Hizashi. "Hey! We've been expecting you!"

"That sounded hella creepy…" Hizashi addressed, stepping into the room. Without checking his surroundings, he hurried into the office.

"You're here...listen, be careful." Shouta sighed. "Emi and Eri have been playing pranks on me all day…"

"Why?" Hizashi questioned, raising an eyebrow. "What makes today different than any other day?"

"That's it...it's the first of April...it's my least favorite day of the year." He grumbled. Cocking his head, Shouta smirked, knowing that he was going to regret this later. "So, I thought that you announce Emi's phone number and have all the callers do their best…"

"Ms. Joke, impression?" Hizashi suggested, crossing his arms.

Shaking his head, Shouta pinched the bridge of his nose. This was a battle here, and he needed to get her good. If he didn't, this whole day would take him down with it. "We need...something that she'd never think of. I can't have her on to us...and there has to be a prize. Maybe the winner gets to be a tour of your radio station...I'm not sure. Something that's enough to get people to spam her phone." He smirked in satisfaction.

"Um, well...All Might impression?" Hizashi hesitated, not knowing what his friend wanted precisely.

"Is there some way that we tell people they're disqualified if they announce what they're doing it for?... I guess All Might would be alright, but I think she would figure it out...what about a movie quote?"

"I guess...I'm not much of a movie fanatic," Hizashi admitted, rubbing his forehead.

Quickly searching the web, Shouta wrote a few lines down. "We could do a horror movie line and have Emi questioning what the hell is going on…"

"From what?"

"The Ring." Shouta retorted, laughing to himself.

Pursing his lips, Hizashi scratched the back of his head. "Isn't that too dark?"

"Nah, she can deal with it." Shouta grinned.

Furrowing his brows, Hizashi frowned, "You're cruel."

"Alright. Go out there and see how they're doing." Aizawa dictated, pointing toward the living room.

"I think I will." Leaving Shouta behind, it wasn't long before Hizashi came racing back into the office. "BUUUGGGGGSSS!" Slamming the door behind him, he panted, "Fuck...is this what you've been dealing with all day?"

Nodding, Shouta revolved his chair, going back to his classwork. "Yup. Great work, Sherlock."

Narrowing his eyes at Shouta, Hizashi flared his nostrils. Leaning forward, he rested his knuckles on his hips. "And you want me to help you...I would rather watch you go through this all day if you're going to treat me like that."

"Whatever." He retorted, working away.

"You're lucky I love you…"

"Eh." Shouta sighed, threading his fingers through his hair. "Let's just get Emi back...I don't want Eri hearing it...maybe we should use that one then." Lowering his head, he admitted his defeat.

Eyes going round, Hizashi advised his friend. "I think we could figure something out...maybe we should be original."

"Maybe...I'm not original though...so I looked up some. Do you have bubble wrap? Or maybe we do." Shouta got up and looked in the closet where they store everything. "I think that we have some in here…" Pulling some out, Shouta went to the bathroom and placed a small sheet in there. Going to the bedroom and then the kitchen, he did the same under those two rugs.

"Is that all?" Hizashi asked, unimpressed.

Shaking his head, Shouta returned to his office and began printing pictures of random celebrities, he didn't even know existed. Walking out of the room, he glanced at the time, proposing, "Why don't you make supper, Em. Make enough for four."

"Hm? You finally came out of hibernation?" Emi giggled, knowing that Shouta would ignore her anyway.

Rolling his eyes, Shouta stood with Hizashi, acting as if they were watching television with her.

Jumping off the couch, Eri ran to her room, waiting until supper time to come back.

"This is perfect," Shouta uttered, loud enough for Hizashi to hear.

"This whole thing is messed up." Hizashi huffed, annoyed by the fact how invested everyone was about playing pranks on each other.

"AH!" Emi screeched. Bolting into the room with bubble wrap. "SHOUTA!"

Shouta found himself amused by her behavior. It wasn't often that she would get pranked by her husband. "April fools." Giving her his toothy smile, Shouta buried his hands in his pant's pockets.

Scrunching her face, Emi glared at her husband. "You're despicable."

"Says the one who's been pulling pranks with our daughter all day. Yeah, try and convince me again why you don't deserve that." Shouta cocked his head, awaiting her response.

Emi let out a harsh breath. "It scared me is all."

"And you didn't scare me with the lampshades…" Hizashi grimaced, not agreeing with Emi one bit on her logic.

Chuckling, Shouta scratched his cheek. "Hm, no one is going to sympathize with you, Emi."

Clasping Shouta, Emi rested her chin against his chest, pleading with him. "You're so mean...you're supposed to agree with your wife."

"Uh-huh, tell me that to me when I'm on my death bed." He taunted her, curling his lips.

Emi wasn't entertained by Shouta's humor. Pulling away, she was tossed behind his back.

"Oh, no. I don't know where Emi went...Hizashi, can you tell me where she went? She suddenly just disappeared." He pretended only to tick Emi off more.

"LET ME GO!" Emi yelled, hitting him with enough force to keep him on his feet.

Looking around, Shouta held his hand up to his chin. "I thought I heard something...Sounds like something doesn't like us, Hizashi."

"The two of you truly act like a married couple." Hizashi disclosed before collapsing on the couch.

"How can we do that, when I don't even know where my wife is?" Shouta continued, investigating the room for any clues on where Emi was. "Emi! Where are you! Why are you hiding from me? That's no fun." Exiting the room, Shouta inspected every corner of the house, zigzagging as he analyzed their apartment carefully. Little did Emi know that he got Hizashi to agree to change all their pictures in the house to the ones he printed.

Eri came out of her room, finding Hizashi changing their pictures. "What are you doing? Why are you doing that?"

Horrified, Hizashi was speechless. He had no words to explain what he was doing. "...Your dad asked me to do this." There. That was the perfect answer, and it was true. A bonus!

"...Why?" Eri asked, after examining a few pictures on the wall.

"It's...It's a prank on your mom." Hizashi nervously stuttered.

"Oh. Okay." Eri nodded. Running off, she yelled across the house, not sure where her parents could be. "Mom! Dad! I'm hungry!"

Popping out of the hallway, outside their apartment, Shouta called back, "Eri, do you know where your mom is?"

"Shouta, let me down, or I'm going to...I'm going...Oooo, you make me so angry when you do that." She huffed, hitting him once more.

Looking around, Shouta acted cluelessly. "Where is mom? I still can't find her here. I hear her, though."

"Shouta, you're a jerk!" Emi hissed, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him.

"Woahhh, I feel something now..but there's nothing there. Eri, do you know where mom is?"

"She's behind you!" Eri giggled, amused by her father's humor.

"No, she isn't."

Walking behind him, Eri pointed at her mother. "Right here."

Letting go of her once he pulled her around his waist, Shouta smiled ear to ear. "There's my beautiful wife! And she's blushing! Aww, Emi! You didn't have to do that!" He teased, hanking her chain.

Emi scowled at him, not wanting to be the victim of his jokes. Trying to go to the kitchen, she was yanked into her husband's arms.

Nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck, Shouta cooed in her ear. "I love you, Emi Aizawa. Thank you for dealing with me. You mean the world to me."

Flushed, Emi faced Eri and Hizashi, dumbfounded. How could he always sweep her off her feet when he was pissed at him?

Showering her with affection, he picked her up bridal style. "You're my queen."

"I'm the queen of pranks. Jokes. It all." She blurted, happily content with her life with the man who knew how to get her back.

Bopping her nose, Shouta teased her, knowing he would win. "If you think so...I still beat you, though."

Scrunching her nose, Emi stuck her tongue out, not amused by her husband. "Never short with comebacks. You have to be one of the wittiest people I know…"

Standing up, Hizashi stretched before walking toward the door. "I'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone. Being the third wheel is not my cup of tea."

"Hizashi! I made supper!" Emi yelled, fighting against Shouta's grasp to run after him. "Please! We love having you here!" Finally free, Emi sprinted, stopping him in his tracks. "If you won't stay, I'm going to cry."

"Wow. Like I haven't seen that before."

"Emi...That was the most pathetic thing I've ever heard." Shouta addressed, leaning against the wall.

Emi figured that this was a lost battle if she persisted. Taking the fish and sweet potatoes out of the oven. "Already. I'm good to go when you two are." She chirped, grabbing the plates from the cabinet.

"Are you going to quit the pranks?" Hizashi asserted, not having it for Emi's antics.

After supper, Hizashi left the three of them alone. It wasn't until after Emi had put everything away that she noticed what happened to all their picture frames. "Really...I'm making you change all of those." She grumbled. She was not cleaning up anything that he did that was final.

"Well, that's too bad. I guess none of it is going to be changed back ever." Shouta leaned back in his chair, yawning.

"Wow…" Emi sarcastically stated. Sitting on the floor close to Shouta, she accidentally set off the bubble wrap underneath the carpet off. "AH!"

Laughing, Shouta picked her up. "Someone's a scaredy-cat."

Not amused, Emi lightly pushed his face away.

Pecking her lips, Shouta purred, "Eri went to bed early after spending the whole day being apart of your tricks. Looks like it's just the two of us~."

Emi turned scarlet. He always knew how to make her swoon.

"Ooo, my little kitten has gone speechless~" He smirked, sliding his hand underneath her shirt.

"Shouta~." She moaned, stroking his face, yearning for more.

Getting the hint, he carried her to their room. Already knowing how this was going to end after their long day together.


End file.
